House of Sunfire
A smaller noble house, House Sunfire has never been one for military might. Instead, they have relied upon their access to knowledge and magics to increase their ever growing wealth. Founded shortly after the establishment of Quel'thalas, members of the house have hoarded texts and scrolls from across the world. After the Scourge invasion, the Sunfires' magical expertise was what saved their most precious resource from being destroyed. Even as the rest of their estate was all but burned to the ground. With Cynel Sunfire now at its head, the house has unofficially devoted itself to The Sunguard and its goals. History In the beginnings of high elven society, their true strength lied in their proficiency for magic. Few groups took this trait to heart more than the budding Sunfire family. With a long line of powerful highborne making up their ancestry, the early Sunfires possessed a love for politics, and a strong affinity for the arcane. They would eventually settle in the secluded slopes of northern Eversong; dubbing them The Glowing Hills. It was here they would make their seat of power and begin hoarding texts of all subjects into their archives. Over the millennia, the Sunfires amassed their wealth and power. Access to the archives was given in exchange for gold and services. The powerful mages birthed by the house took prominent roles within the magistrate. Yet even for all their growing might, the Sunfires chose not to invest in military strength. Instead, a modest force would be hired and maintained to keep guard over the Glowing Hills. Leaving the house to focus almost entirely upon their social influence. It wasn't until more recent centuries that the house's power waned. With the passing of his father, Cel'ador Sunfire took over as its patriarch. Over the years, he began focusing less on the house's traditional affairs, and more on darker magics. It wasn't long before the reckless use of shadow and fel began to twist his mind. Connections to the magistrate were all but replaced; in favor for more illicit contacts. The trading of knowledge for wealth only continued out of a necessity to fund the patriarch's schemes. Eventually, this series of events -- coupled with the disappearance of his son and heir -- would lead to a loss in influence amongst the nobility. It would be the Scourge invasion that finally brought the house to its knees; ruined estate left as a symbol of its current reputation. With Cel'ador presumed dead at the hands of the Scourge, it seemed House Sunfire would be doomed to be forgotten. However, with the newly dubbed sin'dorei rising from the ashes, so too did an heir arrive to take the reins. Having spent much of the past three hundred years in Dalaran, Cynel Sunfire returned to Quel'thalas to offer his people aid. With the family title and fortune his to command, Cynel rebuilt the estate. He then sought out partners in Silvermoon and Dalaran, offering cheaper access to the archives to be used in their rebuilding efforts. Cynel would eventually pledge himself, and more unofficially, his house to the Sunguard. It was there that he would meet the woman who'd come to join House Sunfire as his wife; Sakialyn Emberstar. Together, they have struggled to rebuild the family's reputation as an asset to Quel'thalas. Blood and gold have been sacrificed to defend their home, and show that the house can be a dependable ally. Furthermore, with new life well on the way, they have all but secured the house's continued existence. Property House Sunfire has always had more modest holdings compared to other families. The Glowing Hills region has been their home for thousands of years. Located west of Fairbreeze Village, grassy slopes and sparse forests stretch across roughly 150 mi². A single, wide creek flows through the lands; stretching from nearby mountains all the way to Elrendar River. The region was given its name due to the way sunlight reflected off lush hills. However, as time went on, its name took on a different meaning. The hoarding of magical texts and artifacts bathed the highlands in arcane energy; giving much of its plant life a subtle, blue glow. A vast majority of the Glowing Hills region remains unoccupied. Only to the east are there any signs of civilization. The Sunfire Estate rests upon the tallest hill to be seen from miles around. It stands as the family's seat of power, and has done so since the region's founding. Along with the Sunfire's manor and gardens, a massive, elliptical building towers above all else. Crimson and ivory marble make up the Archives' walls, and immense energy radiates from within. The Archives stand as the prized jewel of House Sunfire's holdings. Judging by its size, few would imagine it's only comprised of three floors. However, each level towers high above its occupants. Colossal bookcases line its walls and hallways; containing all manner of texts and scrolls. Those who have been lucky enough to step inside even swear by rumors that there are several hidden basements. Each possibly containing rarer artifacts that are reserved for the more exclusive patrons. Customs and Traditions The Sunfires were never ones for superstition or pointless rituals. Though a few traditions have been handed down over the years. Upon the birth of a new member, a candle is lit by the parents and placed in the astronomy tower's window. It is said to represent the spark that will soon grow into a raging fire. Likewise, when an heir becomes the house's new figurehead, a marble bust is commission in their image and placed within the Archives. Its eyes, however, are made of pure gold; thought to be a reference to highborne infatuation with this trait. With many strong mages descending from Sunfire blood, it's expected of them to join the magistrate. Even those that don't still often work with the organization on some level. Some members even chose to do so by working out of Dalaran as liaisons. This custom has led to foster their continued relationship with both magic and politics. As well as given them access to academia to add to their growing collection. Notable Members Cynel Sunfire - Current patriarch. Sakialyn Emberstar - Cynel's wife and mother to their children. Aedian Sunfire - Cynel's and Saki's son. Heir to House Sunfire. Selindra Sunfire - Cynel's and Saki's twin daughter. Named after Cynel's mother. Esmerelda Sunfire - Cynel's and Saki's twin daughter. Named after Esme Sunshard. Cel'ador Sunfire - Previous patriarch, and deceased father to Cynel. Selindra Willowsong - Deceased wife of Cel'ador and mother to Cynel. Helegil Silverset - Longstanding stewardess to the House and Cynel's confidant. Jederis Silverset - Captain of the Guard and nephew to Helegil. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage